I promised, didn't I?
by fiona1987
Summary: COMPLETE Holly befriends Gordie and Chris's little sister, who like each other and who she promises to help meet in secret so protective brother Chris doesn't find out...then she starts falling for Chris. Probably marysue, but thats a winning formula!RR
1. Chapter 1

Crashing into Chris

(Disclaimer- don't own the characters of Stand by me!)

How did I meet Chris Chambers? Honestly, I couldn't have seen it coming myself even if it had smacked right into me…which, in fact, it did. I was walking home, my arms full of Grocery bags when- SMACK! A guy slammed right into me, sending me flying backwards and my groceries flying into the air!

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" he cried, helping me up. "Are you okay?"

I took in his face, which was undeniably handsome, even though it was covered in blood that came from a cut above his eye. It was pretty bad. "I think I should be asking you that! Are _you_ okay?"

"It's just…nothing, really. Let me help you pick all this up," he offered, but suddenly we heard the shouting of a gang in the distance. "On second thoughts- hide me!"

"What!" I panicked. "How!"

The guy pulled me to him so I was covering his body and, as the hoods neared us, roughly kissed me to hide his face. The hoods ran past us and the kiss was over in seconds.

"Thanks for hiding me, I really appreciate it!" he said, bending down to pick up my groceries to avoid looking me in the eye.

"You're welcome. I don't think I really had a choice but you're welcome all the same," I laughed, helping him pick everything up. "That really is a nasty cut…and it looks like you could use a safe house. Why don't you let me clean it up. My house is just over there."

"Nah, I don't wanna intrude," he said.

""No seriously, you need to get that seen to or it'll get infected," I threatened.

"You've done enough," he began, then we heard the gang noises start to get louder."On second thoughts- that would be good!"

"Mom!" I called as we got inside, but hearing no reply. "All clear."

I led him to the kitchen, where we put the groceries down and I hunted for the first aid kit.

"Ow!" he cried, as I touched the disinfectant-soaked cloth to his wound.

"Oh yeah, it might sting a little," I laughed.

"Thanks for telling me," he rolled his eyes.

"So why were Ace Merrill and his boys chasing you?" I quizzed.

"He was having a bad day, I guess…and I was taking the rap for it. Me and my friends always take the fall for it. I'd tell you why but it's a really long story," he told me.

"I'll take your word for it," I said, putting a plaster/band aid over his cut. "All done!"

"Great! Well thanks for everything!" he said. Maybe it was wishful thinking (thinking about it now) but I swear it looked like he was going to kiss my cheek. He offered me his hand instead, which I shook, a tingle running up my arm.

I walked him to the door. "So, take care of yourself, okay?"

"Will do," he said, looking into my eyes then turning away. He stopped, mid-stride, and turned back to me. "I'm Chris."

"Holly Davis," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Holly," he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Gordie

Chapter 2- Meeting Gordie

Just before the summer started, I began working at the local Diner, which involved a sucky outfit and very bad pay- but the customers were nice, especially this one guy who came in a lot, I'd noticed.

"What can I get you?" I asked, leaning across the counter to look at his doe-like face.

"I'll have…a sundae with…"he began.

"with butterscotch sauce, sprinkles, chocolate chips and oh! A root beer. Am I right?" I laughed.

"How did you know?" he asked, giving me a funny look.

"Well when you've been in here like every 3 days for since the start of summer and always order the same thing, it kinda sticks in mind!" I pointed out.

"Yeah well, I know what I like," he sighed, blushing as one of my co-workers went past.

"Ohhh, so that's why you come here?" I laughed. "That's Laurie Chambers!"

"I know," he told me. "She's my best friend's sister. Basically, I can look but if I touch, I'm a dead man. SO that's what I do, as you said, around every three days. I come here and look."

"Hey Gordie," Laurie smiled at him as she walked past again. He did a goofy smile at her as she walked away again.

"Gordie, huh? I'm Holly," I said, shaking his hand." And I find that very sweet. A little stalkerish…but sweet. You know, if he's really your friend, wouldn't he want you to be happy?"

"No. He's very protective of her," he sighed.

"Bullshit! You know, I didn't even know she had a brother, and we're pretty close- does he come in here ever?"I asked.

"Sometimes," he replied.

"Tell you what, give me time and I'll find out what she thinks of you," I offered, sprinkling chocolate chips over his sundae.

"You'd do that?" He asked.

"Of course! AND! If she likes you back, I'll even help you two conduct secret meetings and I swear you'll friend will never find out!" I told him.

"That's nice. But, why would you do that?" He asked, confused.

"Cos I think I just made a new friend in you," I smiled.

Suddenly a familiar face appeared in the seat next to Gordie.

"Hey Gordo," he said. He looked me in the face and smiled as he remembered me.

"Hey man," Gordie turned to me. "This is my friend, Chr-"

"Chris," I finished.

"You know each other," he asked.

"Sort of," Chris laughed.

"Yeah, nice to see the cut healing," I said, touching it lightly.

"Oh, so this is the girl that helped you with the cut?" Gordie said, looking mischievously at Chris, who nodded.

"Hey Guys," Laurie re-appeared with Gordie's root beer. "Hey Chris, what's up?"  
"Just making sure you stay out of trouble," he replied, smiling.

Laurie looked at me and laughed. "Can you believe that brother of mine!"

"HE'S your brother!" I asked, a bit panicked, my eyes finding Gordie's and my brain finally understanding what was going on.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3 How Laurie Feels

Chapter 3- finding out how Laurie feels about Gordie.

The next day Gordie came back to the Diner. I was kinda trying to avoid him ever since I'd found out that Chris was Laurie's brother and that I'd just promised to help the two of them meet in secret assuming she liked him Avoiding him, however, was not so easy because he chose to sit right in front of me at the counter. In desperation, I crouched low behind it- no such luck though!

"Holly? Holly? Holly! Give it up, I can see you!" he told me.

"What? Oh, I was just…re-arranging the napkins," I lied, pretending to do so.

"O…kay, whatever works for you. Anyway, I gotta ask, did you talk to her yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. It's just…I didn't know Chris was her brother," I said.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well…no…," I blushed.

"Do you…like him?" Gordie asked, laughing.

"What! No! Of course I don't like him! Certainly, not like _that_ anyway! "I exploded. "I mean, God, what kind of question is that anyway!"

"Woah, I was just asking. I'm very, um, sure that you don't like him…like _that_," he laughed, but then stopped when I threateningly waved the muffin tray tongs at him. "Sorry. So you're backing out, cos that would just…suck!"

"Oh don't make the puppy dog eyes at me! Okay, okay, I'll do it! I'll find out how she feels about you later today," I caved.

"She's alone over there," he stated.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What? You want me to do it now!"  
"Well, she is free just now," he reasoned.

"Fine. Alright," I rolled my eyes and walked over, praying she'd say he was just a friend and nothing more.

Laurie was in the middle of fiddling with her dirty blonde (that being a shade of blonde almost verging on brown and not just blonde hair that really needs a good wash!) and writing the specials on the Specials Board.

"Hey Laurie!" I said, a bit over-enthusiastically, sitting across from her.

"Hey Holly, how's it going?" she smiled.

"I'm great. Great! It's all…great," I smiled desperately, thinking of a way to bring this up. "You know who else is great? Gordie! He is one great guy!"  
"Yeah, he is," she agreed, blushing slightly.

"So seriously, he is really great. I mean, wow, I know I couldn't think of a more perfect guy! He'd make a great boyfriend, don't you think?" I asked, talking veeeery fast.

"Holly…do you like Gordie?" She asked, frowning.

"What? No! Gaaah, okay, I'm just gonna level with you- do you like Gordie? Like _that_, I mean?" I asked, simply.

"Well, uh, yeah. I mean, no. God, of course I do, I really do. Why do you asked," She quizzed me.

"He asked me to find out how you felt about him because he really likes you, but doesn't want Chris to know," I spilled the truth.

"He likes me!" she squealed. "Best. News. Ever!"  
"Yeah, I guess. But didn't you hear what I said about Chris?" I asked, calming her down.

"What? Oh shit, Chris! I promised I'd never date any of his friends. He'd kill me," she panicked.

I sighed. "Well, it's your lucky day. I promised Gordie I'd help you two meet in secret."

"Really, Holly?" She looked so happy. "You're such a saint."

"So you wanna?" I asked, frowning.

"uh…YEAH!" she squealed again. "Oookay, I need to go talk to Gordie!"

"That's great…just great," I uttered, letting my head fall to the table, banging it off of it.

A few minutes later, I joined them again and, wow, you'd think they'd been going steady for years because they were all over each other, hand-holding but in a cutesy way.

"So, I'm taking Laurie on our first date soon," Gordie smiled. "You'll help, right?"

"I promised didn't I?" I forced a smile, kicking myself in my would-be nads.

"Aaw," Laurie gave me a squeeze, "Is this girl a ten or what!"


	4. Chapter 4 Chris likes me?

Chapter 4- Chris likes me! And meeting the rest of the gangI was working at the diner the following Saturday when Chris and Gordie came in.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, warmly.

"Holly, Chris wants to ask you something," Gordie snickered and Chris blushed.

"You ass," Chris mumbled to him, then turned to me. "I'm having a get-together at my house if you're interested- just me, Gordie, 2 of our friends…and Laurie, of course."

"Sure," I smiled. "Sounds great! But…I don't know where you live."

"It's cool, I'm walking, so just give me your address and I'll pick you up," Gordie said, handing me a napkin and a pen.  
"There you go," I said, scribbling my address down and handing it over.

"Bye," the both chorused.

"See man, that wasn't so hard," Gordie said, as they left.

"Shut up, ass," chris whispered. "She might've heard you!"  
"It's cool that you're coming tonight," Laurie said, appearing behind me. "At least there'll be another girl there. ALSO, you can distract Chris while I hand out with Gordie."  
"Glad to be of service, apparently," I said dryling, poking her in the ribs. "I'm the only other girl? Why am I invited?"

"I don't know, they like you. I know Chris does, anyway- he talked about you a lot last night on the phone to Gordie cough not that I was listening in. Aah well…I think he might have a crush on you," she said.

"What, nah! I doubt it," I said, but smiled a little.

"I don't know, we'll see how it all plays out," she reasoned, and walked away to wait a table.

At 7.45 there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Gordie there, looking like a reject from a mafia movie audition.

"Gordie…did you gel your hair? Or did I just miss a rainstorm?" I giggled.

"Haha," he said, sarcastically. "Is it too much? "  
"Nah, I'm just a little afraid you're gonna make me an offer I can't refuse," I joked. "Nah you look very nice…Don LaChance"

He elbowed me. "Very funny, you're a real comedian. You do look nice though, Chris will shit a brick!"  
"Explain…"I said.

"Oh don't be naïve! You both like each other," he laughed.

"I don't even really know him that well," he reasoned.

"That's what tonight is for," he smiled, knowningly.

""What do you mean? That's why I was invited," I looked at him.

"I'm not saying a word!" he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 the gettogether

Chapter 5- the "get-together"

When we reached the Chambers household the joint was jumpin! Packed to the edges! Laurie greeted us at the door.

"Uh, I thought this was a small get-together," I pointed out.

"Was supposed to be- I guess word got out," laurie slurred, hiccupped and cackled.

"Have you been drinking," Gordie asked, taking her hand.

"Maybe a little," she squealed.

"Let's get you some water," he laughed, leading her away.

"Remember she's younger than us!" I called after him.

"Hey," Chris appeared with 2 guys in tow. One had thick bottle-frame glasses and the other was a little chubby in a cutesy way.

"I'd Teddy and it is, wow, sooooo good to make your acquaintance," the glasses-clad one took my hand.

"Yeah, that's Teddy and that's Vern," Chris introduced them, looking at Teddy uneasily."

"Let's get Holly a drink!" Teddy yelled, leading us away.

"How does he know my name?" I asked Chris as we followed.

"I told him," Chris said. "So I was hoping we could hang out tonight cos, um, I wanna ask you something later and-"

"Chrisssyyy! Great party," A tarty blonde I recognised as Tricia Allbright yelled, wrapping her arms around chris's neck.

"Uh thanks…Tricia," he replied, awkwardly restricting her wandering hands.

"This place is so crowded," she narrowed her eyes at me. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Can't it wait ?" He asked.

"No..now!" she giggled, dragging him away. He looked apologetically at me.

Frowning, I made my way to the kitchen- which was empty, apart from Laurie and Gordie making out.

"Yo!" I cried. "You haven't even been on a date yet! Besides, Chris could walk in on you at any time. Be careful!"

I left, knowing they weren't listening, and shut the door behind me. Teddy appeared with a plastic cup of dark brown liquid. "Drink up, babe."

"What's in it?" I asked, doubtfully, then I saw Tricia lean in and kiss Chris . "On second thoughts, I don't give a shit!"  
I necked the drink.

"So that's when my dad stormed the beach at Normandy," Teddy said, leaning in closer to me.

"That's…great," I lied, everything in my head was getting blurry. I knew I'd drunk too much and was starting to feel it!

"So…you wanna go upstairs?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders and touching my knee.

"No, please," I said, then got up and staggered to the front door.

"I just need some air," I said to absolutely no one.

"Holly," Chris appeared. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm strawberry," I burst into laughter. "I just said 'I'm strawberry'…when what I really meant to say was that I'm…strawberry."  
"You mean 'peachy'?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said- strawberry," I slurred.

"I was trying to find you,"he told me.

"You found something….Tricia Allbright, I believe," I said in a sad, drunken voice, the looked him right in the eyes. "You kissed her."  
"She kissed me!" he protested.

"You were all over each other," I said. "But hey, it's none of my business, you know."

"Are you sure you're feeling-" he began.

"I thought you liked me!" I whimpered, interrupting him."Everyone dropped hints. Flat out told me, even!"

"Really? Who's been telling you that?" he asked, sitting next to me, taking my hand.

"It doesn't matter…but I like you, damn it!" …then I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6 the morning after

Chapter 6- The morning after the night before

When I woke up I felt like someone who'd fallen out of a multi-storey building, been crapped on by a horse and then run over! Looking around, I had no idea where I was. The room wasn't familiar to me. Suddenly someone stirred next to me and I screamed. Then they screamed.

"Laurie," I exclaimed. "When'd you come in!"  
"It's my room," she groaned. "Ooh, my head!"  
"My head too," I frowned.  
"Still, at least I can _vaguely_ remember what I did last night…do you?" She giggled, then winced as her hangover came back to her mind.

"What do you mean?" What did I do? I mean it was…oh fuck!" the memories flooded back.

"There we go," she smiled.

"I was sick…in his lap!" I cried.

"Yeah you were! But, don't worry, you didn't scar me for life or anything," Chris appeared at the door.

I shielded my face, I felt like crap and like the world's biggest tit (NOTE to American reader, please ignore my british slang- that is she felt like a big loser, not litereally a giant breast :P)…I probably looked it too!  
"uh…you girls should eat! Breakfast in five minutes," he said and left, I think he sensed my uneasiness.

"I need to get out of here," I cried, getting dressed.

"What! Why?" she asked.

"I can't even look your brother in the face after what I did…and said!" I frowned.

"What'd you say to him?"  
"I said 'I like you, damn it'…then the whole lap-barfing thing!"

"Ouch," she sympathised.

"Definitely, so I cant stick around! Later Laurie!" I said my goodbyes.

My head still throbbing, I grabbed my shoes (which were next to Laurie's bed and ran downstairs and out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 I'm sick, honest!

Chapter 7- I'm sick, honest!

Thanks to Teacher's Pet for reviewing every chapter so far, it was much appreciated :D. I'm glad you like the story, it's nice that you've been reviewing every chapter- I was worried about posting them all at once, cos I actually have 13 chapters of this story written in a notebook (I wrote this fanfiction last summer in a notebook every day to and from my summer job) and I'm just getting round to posting it now . Thanks again :D

Chapter 7.

Since the summer holidays began I'd been doing shifts at the diner most days. Since my display at the party, I pulled a sickie the following Monday just in case Chris came to see me.- not that I expected him to! I expected him to be repulsed by me. So there I was, alone at home, making chocolate chips cookies just so that I could eat the dough- something I only did when I was really upset or down. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

_Please don't be Chris, _I whispered on my way to the door. _Please don't be Chris!_

"It's Chris!" his voice came from behind the door.

"Shit," I whispered. What should I do, pretend I wasn't it!

"I know you're home, Holly! Laurie told me that you called in sick at the diner," he called.

I opened the door.

"Well, you don't look sick," he laughed.

"I, uh…you want some cookie dough?" I asked- it was the only thing I could think of.

"Sounds good," he smiled, and followed me inside. "So…are you avoiding me? Cos I think you are."

"Well duh! Of course I am! I should!" I said, ashamedly.

"Holly, you drank too much and barfed on me- Laurie does it all the time! Besides, it wasn't all your fault- it's Teddy's. I can't believe what he was making you drink- his famous 'get drunk quick' cocktail of wine, beer, whisky and vodka…all cheap may I add," he told me.

"Ass- explains why I got such a bad hangover the next day too- never mix the grain and the grape," I reasoned, referring to the beer and wine in particular. "That's also why it tasted like crap!"  
"Don't worry, I kicked his ass," he smiled.

"Really?"  
"Yes ma'am,"

"Aww that's sweet," I said, serving him up an extra dollop of cookie dough.."I'll get revenge on Teddy tho. Hehe"

There was an awkward giggle then a deathly silence, which also happened to be awkward.

"So…," I said. "The weather has just ben insanely hot, huh? I mean the other day I was-"

"About what you said the other night outside my house- did you mean it?" he interrupted.

"My eyes widened- I hadn't expected him to just come out with that. I looked at the table and pretended I hadn't heard it. "Yeah, cos the other day I was just sitting outside in the yard and it was just so hot outside, and do you know-"

"Holly," he put a finger to my lips to silence me and stared into my eyes…I was lost in them.

"…and do you know, how much I wanna kiss you right now," I murmured, not really thinking about what I was saying.

He chuckled.

I realised what I'd said and blushed violently.

Oh you do, huh?" he smiled. "Well if it helps I wanna kiss you too."  
"Really?" I squeaked.

"yeah. In fact…"he paused, I think to summon some courage. "I think I wanna do more than just kiss you."

A shocked look appeared on my face. "Excuse me!"

He then heard it the way I must have heard it. "No! I didn't mean that! I meant more as in I want to be with you and get to know you and take you out on a date and stuff."

"I smiled. "Oh. I'd really like that."  
"Good. So, um, that kiss…"he said a little nervously, leaning in…

This time I put my finger to _his_ lips. "Let's just save it. I want it to be really perfect…since the first one was so abrupt!"  
"Okay," his eyes twinkled and he brushed my face. "You had some cookie dough on your chin anyway."

I burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8 revenge on Teddy

Chapter 8- Sweet Revenge on Teddy

The next day I was at work again, next to a grinning Laurie.

"Dude, what's up with you," I asked, removing the sprinkle shaker from her hand cos she was being a bit too generous with someone's sundae. "You're smiling like one of those freaky ventriloquist dolls.

"Gordie's taking me out on our first proper date tonight," she beamed.

"Aaw that's great!" I smiled back, but frowned when I thought of Chris.

Laurie sensed this. "And I hear you're going on a date with my brother tonight. The first date."  
"Yeah," I blushed.

"That's great! I'm really glad you've found each other," she chirped.

"Bullshit!" I laughed, elbowing her playfully. "You mean it's great because I'll be keeping Chris out of your way tonight."  
"You know me too well. But I AM happy, Chris has needed a girlfriend for a long time, and he deserves one- and you deserve great guy too," she said.

"Uh, a little service here, ladies," a voice came from behind us. I turned around- it was Gordie and Teddy.

"Oh. Hey, Gordie. Hey…Ass," I glared at Teddy.

"Still mad huh," he laughed, he clearly didn't understand how mad I was.

"What do you think?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Hey, I didn't force you to drink it," he told me.

"Whatever! What. Do. You. Want?" I asked.

"Root beer please, sweetie," he smiled cheesily at me.

"Ew," I turned my back to him and Laurie casually sidled up to me. I told her in whispers what Teddy had done. "Teddy's the one that got me drunk on purpose."

"Creep," she whispered back and slid me a nearby salt shaker. "…only if you want to."  
"Oh I want to!" I said firmly, slowing pouring salt into the drink.

"I think you wanted me too, cos you drank it willingly," he laughed as I gave it to him.

"I didn't know what I was drinking," I pointed out, as he took a swig. "And…neither do you."  
"What's that supposed to me-" he realised the taste and spluttered and coughed everywhere.

"Oops," I giggled.

"You bitch!" He said, and got up to run to the bathroom.

"No one forced you to drink it," I shouted after him.

"Nice one, Hol," Gordie gave me a high five.

"So, handsome, where are you taking me tonight?" Laurie asked, leaning into Gordie.

"Luigi's," he smiled at her. "SO, Holly, you're mission: Keep Chris away from Luigi's!"  
"Yeah, yeah," I frowned, mopping up the mess Teddy had made.

"Sounds good. Well that's my shift over- wanna walk me home?" Laurie asked Gordie, hanging up her apron.

"I can't," Chris is gonna be here any minute- and he can't see us together," he said, apologetically.

"Ooh, good thinking. Ok, well I'll see you later tonight," she kissed his cheek. "Bye guys!". She left.

"Gordie, I don't wanna lie to Chris," I confessed.

"It won't be for long," he promised, as I handed him his usual burger.

"Hey guys," Chris appeared. My heart leapt.

"Hey man," Gordie said, looking at me to make sure I didn't cave.

"We still on for tonight?" Chris asked.

"Definitely," I smiled, taking his hand. "Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise," he winked at me.

"Ooh surprises, love em!" I giggled.

"Good good! Laurie finished already? She's been really weird lately, like insanely happy. She's seeing someone and it's their first date tonight, she won't tell me who it is so I can grill the punk," Chris told us.

"Gordie choked on his burger.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Chris asked him.

"Umm…" he stammered with a mouthful of burger.

I acted fast. "Oh Gordie, sorry! Did I put hot sauce on that burger! I meant to reach for the ketchup!"

Chris laughed, Gordie looked thankful. I sighed- I was getting good at sighing at that point.


	9. Chapter 9 first dates part 1

Chapter 9- First date disasters

That night of my first date with Chris I was as high as a kite- who was I kidding- I'd always liked him and now I knew he liked me- this date made "us" seem so official.

Dressed in a summery/formal (but not too much of both) which, for those who want to know, was purple, I was ready to go. I'd just waved off Laurie, who'd called me suggesting we get ready together (she was wearing a rather racy black backless dress). I was so anxious as I went to answer the door to him.

"Wow," he breathed. "You look pretty."  
"You too," I smiled, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean you look handsome, not pretty!"  
"So…ready for the surprise?" He asked after we'd been walking for about five minutes.  
"Go for it," I smiled, excitedly.  
"I booked us a table at…" we turned the corner.

I face my two options: the park or…Luigi's. Damn it. I closed my eyes, wishing this wasn't happening. "Wow! You got us a table at the park!"

"No…Luigi's." he looked puzzled. "Was that not clear?"

"Of course it was, I was just messing around. This is great!" I feigned excitement.

Inside, Laurie and Gordie hadn't arrived yet. Luigi himself led us to a table right in the centre of the restaurant.

"No!" I cried, receiving strange looks from both guys. "Could we have one of those secluded booths- for privacy?  
Chris smiled as we were led to one, where I made sure Chris wasn't facing the door. After we were seated, Chris took my hand. "So…you really do look beautiful."  
"And you look…crap!" I cried, as I saw Laurie and Gordie come in.

"I look like crap?" He asked, shocked.

"What, who looks like crap?" I asked, trying to get back into the conversation while keeping my eye on those two.

"I do!" he said again.

"You look like crap?" I asked, confused.

"Um…yeah, you just said I did," he looked at me.

"Yes, I told you that you looked beautiful then you said 'you look like' then said 'CRAP' really loudly," he explained.

I laughed nervously, realising how it had sounded. "I didn't mean to say you looked like crap! I started to say you looked handsome then when I looked at the door I swear I thought I saw my parents! So I said 'crap'- but seriously, dude, the resemblance was freakin' uncanny!"

"Oh, okay," he laughed. "You know, you're a little strange- but in a good way!"

"Oh, thanks," I laughed sarcastically, flicking him on the forehead.

"Sorry," he put on puppy dog eyes.  
"You're forgiven," I said, standing up. "Ladies Room- be right back. Um…while I'm gone, can you _really_ study this menu- find the best stuff. I'm talkin' eyes on it all the time, k?"  
He gave me the "you're insane" look again.

I rushed to Laurie and Gordies' table and crouched beside it.

"Hey Holly!" Lauried squealed. "Wait! Holly! What are you doing here!"

"More importantly, where's Chris?" Gordie looked panicked.  
"Over there," I pointed. "I'm so sorry, this was his big date surprise for me- I had no idea!"

"It's fine, should we go somewhere else Gordie?" Holly asked, reaching for her coat.

"No," I butted in. "Me and Chris'll go- I want you two to have a good time! Listen, when we leave, turn your heads and look out the window, okay?"

I sauntered back to our table. "Chris, I gotta be honest with you."  
"What dya mean?" He asked.

"Im not really into dinner dates. I'm sorry, it's just I think it's awkward, overpriced and that eating in front of someone you like is seriously unsexy," I stumbled.

"So…you wanna do something elsse?" he asked.

"I do," I mumbled, apologetically.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed, loosening his tie. "I only brought you here because I thought you'd want to go somewhere fancy. Truth is, there was actually somewhere else I wanted to take you tonight- but I thought you'd find it immature!"

"Where?" I asked.

"Another surprise," Chris said, standing up and grabbig my hand.

"Okay, " I said, excitedly. "And hey, you know what, as we leave let's walk really fast to the door keeping our eyes staring straight ahead the whole time!"  
He cocked one eyebrow at me.

"…for fun," I smiled.

"He laughed. "Weirdo!"


	10. Chapter 10 first dates part 2

Chapter 10- first dates part 2

As we walked out of the restaurant, I turned and winked at Gordie and Laurie, but they didn't see me because they were looking out of the window, like I'd asked them to.

Chris and I walked for ten minutes and he still wouldn't tell me where we were going. He was so adorable, all excited. I'd meant what I'd said about not being into dinner dates. We turned the corner to reveal…Bucky's fairground!

"Oh my…I love Bucky's! Ever since I was a kid!" I exclaimed. "My dad used to take me here all the time- haven't been in years though."  
"I love it here, too," he agreed.

"This was a great idea," I complimented him as we both walked to the ferris wheel.

"Not just a pretty face," he chuckled.

"So says you," I joked, digging him in the ribs.

We got on the ride and it started to ascend.

"You realise we both automatically walked to this ride without even discussing it?" he asked.

"It's my favourite, " I replied.

"Me too," he smiled, our eyes locking and chills ran up my spine. I shivered. "You cold?"  
"A little, " I admitted.

"Here," he said, taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I smiled, relishing in the warmth.

He put his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"This feels nice," I said, without really meaning for it to come out.  
"Yeah, you make me feel good," he said, placing a gentle kiss on my neck, making me tingle and shiver. "Did that make you feel good?"  
"Definitely," I turned to face him. I looked into his eyes and he put his hand to my cheek. We both leaned in a shared a soft kiss. His lips were warm and inviting.

"I told you it'd be worth the wait," I smiled, pulling away reluctantly.

"Definitely," he agreed, pulling me back into his warm embrace.  
"I really like you, Chris," I told him.

"I like you too- more than anyone I ever have, actually. I mean, I feel I can really be myself around you now, especially after tonight- how you felt you could be so honest with me was great. I know you'd never lie to me," he said, snuggling into me.

"I flinched at that last part, my feelings of pleasure giving way to guilty ones at the thought of the secret, however well-intentioned, I was keeping from him.


	11. Chapter 11 accidental footsie

Chapter 11- Day after dates

The next day, Laurie and I both had the day off, so we had lunch at the diner with Chris and Gordie. I sat opposite Chris and next to Laurie.

"So you guys had a good time?" Laurie asked Chris and I.  
"Yeah," we both said in unison, sharing a secret smile.

"Laurie, don't try and make me forget about what we were talking about this morning," Chris looked at his sister. "Tell us about your date! Seriously, guys, I tried to get information out of her all morning and last night after she got home but she wont tell me anything!"  
"All you need to know, Christopher Chambers, is that I had a great time," she laughed, obviously eager not to talk about it in front of him.  
"Well we ended up at the fair! It was really nice, Chris won me a huge stuffed duck," I said, trying to helping change the subject. I thought I'd done enough but Laurie and Gordie clearly wanted me to keep on talking. "Um…yeah, it's cute with massive green eyes. Seriously, they're huge! It actually kind of freaks me out now."  
All of a sudden Chris sat bolt straight and gave me a huge smile.

"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Are you playing footsie with me?" He asked, smiling- a bit more loudly than I think he'd intended.

"Excuse me?"

"You're playing footsie with me," he said again, laughing.

From the corner of my eye I saw Laurie pale and I realised what was going on- she was playing footsie with her brother instead of Gordie, who she'd intended to play the "game" with. Another situation for me to save them from.

"You bet I am!" I winked at him.

"Uh, chris, man, let's go pay for this," Gordie said, quickly scooting Chris out of the booth.

"Here, use my staff discount card," I said, handing it to Chris.

"Thanks Hol, close one," Laurie sighed when we were alone.

"No prob- so really, how did the date go?" I asked her.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed. "Dinner was great, we had a really good talk. Then we shared a chocolate fudge cake for desert. Afterwards we took a walk through the park, we had some immature fun on the slides…and then he felt me up on the swings!"  
"Ah that's nice…wait, WHAT!" I opened my eyes in shock.

"What! I felt him up too!" she protested.

"Laurie!" I cried, horrified.

"Omg! Don't be sude a prude, like you and Chris didn't get up to anything," she laughed.

"Actually, we didn't! Well…he kissed my neck," I admitted.

"…saucy," she mocked, and I playfully swiped at her.

"Laurie, promise me you'll be careful with Gordie," I asked her. "Sexually speaking, you guys are going quite fast…and I don't wanna have to give you the 'sex talk'"

"I promise," she laughed. "Besides, I'm always careful."

"Good," I smiled, as the guys came back.


	12. Chapter 12 down by the pier

Chapter 12- Down by the pier.

Leaning against the counter at the diner on a particularly quiet, stuffy warm day, I pondered the situation. I looked at Chris, sitting with the four boys at a nearby booth, all laughing and joking together. I watched his golden hair shine in the light and the way his eyes lit up at Gordie's punchline. I was crazy about him. Suddenly he was cast in shadow in the form of Laurie bending over to clear up plates. I watched her turn her head away from her brother and face Gordie, giving him a flirtatious smile. His eyes lit up from her smile and the corners of his mouth upturned into an ecstatic grin…but only for a second, the threat of chris finding out clearly on his mind. The scene I was watching perfectly described the situation. There was Chris…this amazing guy that I was really falling for. Then there was the "Gordie/Laurie" thing, hanging over my new relationship like a dark cloud.

"hey," Chris interrupted my thoughts. "Watcha thinking?"  
"Nothin," I smiled. "Ten minutes til my shift finishes- the joys of the breakfast shift"

"We were all gonna go to the pier if you wanna join?"  
"Great," I smiled, willing the clock forward.

I lay on the dock, basking in the sunshine. Chris lay by my side, stroking my hair. I felt sleepy…so sleepy.

WHOSH! Suddenly, water poured all over me. I yelped. Chris cursed. I looked up to see Teddy, shining against the sun like a victorious hero, holding a an empty red bucket.

"Teddy, what the fuck man?" Chris cried, wringing out his wet towel.

"Sorry, Chris, didn't mean to get you wet- just a little payback to Holly for the salty soda incident," Teddy looked at me.

"I hope you know it's war now," I glared at him as he smiled and walked off.

"What's with him?" I groaned.

"I know! He could've at least waited til I was far away," Chris laughed, and dodged my playful slap.

"Well…since our sunspot is now soaked, you wanna take a walk?" I asked, dragging him to his feet.

We walked along the pier area, hand-in-hand, laughing and joking. It was nice and comfy. Chris pulled me closer to him, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. As he spun me round I caught glimpse of Gordie and Laurie next to a tree a little way off, kissing. Quickly, I motioned for Chris to put me down.

"What's up?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I felt that feeling coming on- the same as at the restaurant and the diner. The feeling that Gordie and Laurie were about to be rumbled, and I had to think fast to avoid it- which generally involved me doing something weird or stupid. I hated it- Chris was going to think I was a total freak, if he didn't already.

So, I did the only thing that came to mind…I pushed him into the water. The splash was loud enough to alert the kissing couple, who quickly scrambled off.

"Holly…what the hell?" he asked.

"Um…" Uh oh, think fast time again. "Felt like a swim."

I jumped into the water.

"You're strange," he saw my face fall. "But I like you."  
"Oh, okay…I'll only dunk you once then," I laughed, dunking him underwater and beginning an hour of playfighting.

As night fell we all huddled around a campfire. I sat with Chris, naturally. Laurie and Gordie sat opposite each other, a seating arrangement that allowed no suspicions but _did_ allow them to sneak loving glances at each other. Vern sat, swapping insults and joke with us all. Teddy was off taking a leak.

As we prepared to toast marshmallows, Chris watched me take one out of the bag, drop it in the floor, pick it up and dust it off.

"What are you gonna do with that?"  
"Give this to Teddy. He won't take it from me," I quickly shoved it on the stick and handed it to him, as Teddy walked back to the fire.

"You sadist," Chris chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. He turned to Teddy. "Here, man."  
"You made one for me? Why?" Teddy asked, toasting it.

"Didn't want you putting your hands in the bag with your dirty fingers," Chris thought fast, Teddy looked mock offended.

"Nice, Teddy?" I asked, nonchalantly. He nodded. "Good, cos that one I just dropped on the floor."  
He spat the contents of his mouth on the floor. "Bitch."

"You two need to stop this," Laurie laughed.

"it's funny though," said Gordie.

"So guys, our parents are away tonight so do you all wanna come stay with me and Laurie tonight?" Chris asked. We all nodded.

As we walked, I sidled up to Chris. "So will I ever get to go to your house when your parents are…you know…there?"  
"Uh…sure. Soon," Chris said, sounding slightly unnerved.

Hope you're all enjoying the story! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I had to study for uni exams then worked all summer. Will be more regular now tho! Please keep reviewing- I love to read them!


	13. Chapter 13 night chez chambers

Chapter 13- Night chez Chambers.

At Chris's house we all sat and talked til the small hours, but we were all pretty tired. Curled up at one end of the couch, Chris and I lay together.

"I'm sleepy," I yawned.

"You wanna go to bed?" Chris asked.

"No thanks, sweetie, I'm not in the mood tonight," Teddy joked and we all laughed.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch," I said.

"Don't be silly," Chris said, leading me to his room.

His room was simple, fairy basic- just had the necessities. But it seemed homey and comfortable. Changing into a pair of laurie's pyjamas, I fell onto the bed in exhaustion. Chris sat next to me, and we kissed for a while. It began to get a little heavy, so I pulled away. "I'm not ready."

"That's okay," he smiled. "I don't wanna pressure you."

He got up as if to go to the couch but I held onto his arm. "Lay with me?"  
We snuggled up together. As we drifted off, I found myself uttering "Chris?"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too." He held me closer, and we drifted off to sleep.

I woke around 9 a.m.. Looking at my side, Chris slept peacefully. I kissed his forehead.

"Nyng-na hann…baseballs!" he said in his sleep.

Giggling, I got up and left the room in search of water.

Walking along the corridor, I stopped outside Laurie's room. I couldn't explain it, but I had a bad feeling I'd see something I didn't want to in there….but I couldn't risk Chris seeing anything. So, reluctantly, I opened the door. Gordie and Laurie lay before me, curled up together, obviously naked, obviously post-coital. My gasp woke Laurie up.

"What's going on?" I asked, semi-furious.

"Going with flow…y'know, felt right," She said, sheepishly.

"This is so irresponsible and selfish- Chris is right next door!" I cried, raising my voice in annoyance and waking Gordie up in the process.

"Holly…" Laurie said, looking past me.

I never saw this and kept on talking. "Both of you just get dressed before Chris sees this. If he finds out we've all known about this for weeks, he'll be so mad!"

I noticed neither of them were paying attention to me. Turning round slowly, my gaze met a furious Chris.

"What is this?"


	14. Chapter 14 Hello, truth

Chapter 14- Hello, truth.

I was in the middle of a warzone. Naturally, Chris hadn't taken it well and had immediately flown for Gordie, dragging him out of the bed almost by his hair. Laurie screamed for him to stop and Teddy, fresh on the scene, ran in and pulled Chris away.

"Chris, calm down," I shook him.

He was silent for a moment. "Get dressed and get downstairs. All of you."

He walked out of the room.

Downstairs, it was tense. I'd sat on one end of the couch, leaving room for Chris to sit next to me…but he sat at the opposite end from me. Teddy sat nearby. Nobody spoke. It was deathly silent. Then Gordie and Laurie came downstairs and quietly sat on the other sofa, a safe distance apart.

"So…what is this?" Chris asked after a little more silence, in a gravely tone I didn't like.

"I…" Gordie said.

"I asked my little sister," he growled at Gordie. "I know what you were doing to my little sister, LaChance."  
"I love him, Chris," Laurie said quickly, showing slight relief to finally be saying it.

"You better damn love him- I can't believe the way I found you," Chris replied.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Laurie said. "But I want you to know it didn't just happen suddenly…it's been building up for a while. We've been falling in love," Laurie explained.

"So you've been seeing each other for a while?" Chris asked, Laurie nodded. "Why didn't you tell me."  
"We appreciated it might be awkward for you. We didn't want you to freak out," she replied.

"Waiting for the right moment to tell you, Chris," Gordie said, nervously.

"Well you didn't end up doing that," Chris remarked.

"Sorry,"Gordie mumbled.

"Don't act like that Gordie, take some responsibility," Chris said, rasing his voice. "You're supposed to be my best friend."  
"You can't help who you fall in love with," Gordie reasoned. "I happen to love your sister, and I'm lucky that she loves me back…sorry man, we can't help it."  
Chris reflected on this for a minute. "I don't like secrets. I don't. But…I can see in Laurie's eyes that she's serious and in Gordie's…fear…that he is too. I guess you both wouldn't lie to me unless it was that important. So, I guess…I can be okay with this."  
"That's great," Laurie cried, hugging her brother.

"But," he said, firmly. "I am gonna be keeping an eye out, LaChance. Also, I still don't approve of what I saw…so I don't want either of you overly flaunting this when you're in front of me, got it?"  
"Got it," Laurie smiled, pulling Gordie to his feet and leading him to the kitchen. "We should get some water…I think Gordie's gonna pass out."

I sidled up to Chris and put my arm around him. "You ok?"  
There was a moment of silence then he pushed my arm away.

"Chris?" I asked.

"You knew," he said, quietly.

"What?" I almost whimpered?

"Upstairs…you said you knew," he repeated.

"Well, I ..." I stammered.

"Holly…did you or did you not know about this?" He said, more firmly.

"I…I knew," I admitted.

"I can't believe it," he said, standing up. "I really cant."

"I can explain," I cried. "I agreed to help them because I knew they liked each other so much…but, Chris, that was before you and I got together."  
"Okay…but you could have told me after we got together," he argued.

"I made a promise, you're sister is a good friend of mine," I said.

"So- I'm meant to be your boyfriend! On the ferris wheel that night, I said I trusted you because you'd never lie to me. Maybe you do have a loyalty to Laurie…but you also had a loyalty to me. I thought you'd never keep anything from me," he laughed. "What the hell did I know?"

"Chris please," I begged, standing up. "Please don't be like this. Please try to understand."  
"Go away, Holly. I don't want you here," he said, snatching his hand away as a I tried to hold it.

"Chris," I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek.

He looked hurt, and on the verge of tears himself. "Just. Go."

Reeling, I stood up and ran for the door, tears flowing thick and fast.


	15. Chapter 15 Teddy's sympathy

15- Teddy's sympathy.

Two days later, though I would rather have been at home crying under my duvet, I was at work. I stood glumly behind the counter. I'd tried to call Chris, but he wouldn't take my calls. I couldn't even ask Laurie because, although she tried to call me, I hadn't called her back because, though I hated to admit it, I blamed her and Gordie a little.

"Root beer, please," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Teddy seated at the counter.

"Coming up," I said non-enthusiastically, and started preparing his order.

"No salt this time," he joked. My face showed no enthusiasm. "No service with a smile, then?"  
"Teddy…"I said, willing him to stop. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, hey don't cry. Come here," he said, pulling round the counter an into his arms, where he held me whilst I cried it out.

"I thought…you…hated me," I choked out between sobs.

"I don't hate you, don't be silly," he laughed. "Honestly, I goof with all my friends- and pranks are an essential part of friendship. So we're good."

"Thanks," I smiled through my sobs. "Have you spoken to Chris?"  
"Once. But we've all talked him. He's stubborn, everyone knows that. He's in pieces, you can tell he regrets talking to you the way that he did, though I don't think he's ready to say sorry. He's embarrassed mostly, and I think his pride is hurt. Just give it time, I'm sure he'll come around," Teddy tried to comfort me.

"And if he doesn't…?" I asked.

Teddy stayed silent.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16 Girly Makeup

Chapter sixteen- Emotional Girly Make-up Scene

It's been aaaaaaaaaaaages since I updated, I am a very bad person lol. Reasons for it tho are uni exams, work, and I'm doing a uni year abroad in Spain this year so been getting ready for that. But I will try and be more regular from now on, cos you've been giving me really nice reviews for this story and I really appreciate it. Thanks to all reviewers!

The next day I was meant to have a day off, and I'd planned to spend it at home with my head in my pillow screaming "WWWHHHHHHYYYYYYY?" and sobbing (Oh yeah, I had big plans). However, I was called in because Lil, one of the new starts wasn't feeling well (aka hungover). Still, I'd reasoned, five hours and then I could get back to my pillow.

Walking into the diner, I saw Laurie stacking mugs against the back counter. I stopped slightly in my tracks because, since everything that had happened I'd been feeling some resentment towards her and had swapped shifts around to try and get a bit of a break from her. I'd since given up blaming her (it wasn't her fault, she just really liked Gordie) but it was still kind of hard to see her because she reminded me of Chris. I put on my apron and busied myself waiting the tables.

Luckily it was a busy day, and we didn't really have time for a one-on-one. As the clock hit three, and I put my apron away for the end of my shift, I figured I'd be able to slip away without confrontation. That wasn't to be.

"You're avoiding me..." Laurie stated, coming up behind me and leaning against the wall.

I sighed, put my cardigan on and turned to face her "…no I'm not."

"Come on, shift swaps….you never swapped a shift since you been working here. You blame me, don't you?"

"Laurie…I don't blame you. I'm just…" I stifled a sob and mentally kicked myself, I didn't want to show how much I was hurting.

"I know you're upset. I hate seeing you like this because…well, you should blame me. I was so wrapped up in me and Gordie that…I didn't think about you at all in any of this," she started to tear about the eyes as well.

"It's okay, I knew what I was getting into! Honestly, don't blame yourself, first loves can make you loopy…I know what that's like," I whimpered, tears beginning to flow.

Seeing me cry, Laurie burst into tears herself and embraced me into the tightest hug I've ever been in. Think trouser press. "I'm so glad you're not mad at me, I've really missed you these past couple of days."

"I've missed you too L-," I started, but was interrupted by our manageress, Bette, coming over to us.

"Touching scene girls, really…but can it will you, I don't want the customers thinking you're crying cos you've seen rats or something. Bette runs a happy establishment- so Holly clear off and Laurie get back to those tables," she flounced off.

I gave Laurie a little smile and turned to leave. Laurie grabbed my arm.

"Holly…he misses you. He doesn't really say anything…but I know," she said before straightening her apron and getting back to work.


	17. Chapter 17 Sorry Ace, I'm not scared

Chapter seventeen-

In the following days, Bette, our "lovely" diner manageress, decided my face was just a bit too sad for her "happy establishment". I explained to her what was going on, and she was actually sympathetic to my case. However, since my face was still too sad for her liking, she arranged for me to work elsewhere for a while. She arranged for me to cover the drinks kiosk at the local pool hall, which was run by her brother, Roddy. I'd heard of the place's "colourful" reputation, but decided a change of scenery might be best- Chris had been avoiding the diner, and if he didn't want to talk to me, he should at least still be able to hang out with his friends there.

Walking into Roddy's pool hall on my first day, I totally understood why Bette thought I'd be more at home here…it was dark, dank, depressing…and cigsarette smoke hung in a haze around like a veil, and the odour was pungent.

"Holly?" a man, who I assumed was Roddy, asked me.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Alright then, you can take up position behind the kiosk there where you'll serve the drinks. Lot of rowdy guys we get in here, don't take no crap now. Most of em are regulars so they won't go too far over the mark, but if they do you just tell me or Bull over there," he said, pointing to a skinheaded, muscly man in the corner. I'm not really sure what his job actually was here. I didn't wanna know.

As the night went on gangs of guys came to shoot pool, smoke, drink and just generally shoot the shit. I say guys, but most of them were yutzes, teen hoods who'd like to think they were men. The atmosphere was generally quite light and relaxed, more so than I thought it would be actually. That all changed when Ace Merrill and his boys came in. They entered like they were the baddest guys on earth, and it astounded me the respect they got. Guys older than Ace were greeting him hello out of fear or respect. I couldn't understand what the deal was with this guy, he was clearly an idiot. Why were people so afraid of him? Sure he acted tough, but Gordie had told me about when he'd managed to best Ace so he couldn't be that scary. I pondered this as I wiped the counter. Suddenly he was in my face.

"You're new," he said

"Well, duh," I rolled my eyes, going back to the counter.

"Sassy," he smirked.

"You want a drink or something? Cos you're taking up valuable counter space," I stared him straight in the eye.

"You think you're tough, huh?"

"I don't think YOU'RE tough," I retorted. I appeared to be angling for a fight, which must have been all of my untapped into annoyance at all of the Chris stuff.

"Silly, girl," He laughed genuinely and ordered drinks, which I solemnly put on the counter. "I like you're front…more than any girl I've ever met before…I'll give you a game of pool later if you want?"

"If it'll make you go away," I said, but gave him a half smile as he walked off. I could tell he wasn't that tough…it's amazing what a reputation can do.

As he walked away, one of his "boys" came up to my counter. "Takin' on Ace at pool, huh?"  
"Apparently so, what can I get you?"

"Same as Ace…brave lady," he laughed.

"He doesn't scare me," I told him, giving him his drink and taking his money. "I'm in too bad a mood for him to scare me."

"Yeah, you do look a little depressed. Your mood really matches this dump," He laughed.

"Yeah, well that's why I'm here?"  
"Come again?"  
"I don't really work here, my boss at my real job decided my face wasn't happy enough so she sent me…here," I said, motioning around.

"Rough," he said. "Why you upset?"  
I looked at this guy, he had a familiar warmth in his eyes that comforted me. Suddenly I felt like opening up and unloading everything. "A guy friend of mine liked this girl I work with, but his best friend is her brother. So I offered to help them see each other in secret."  
"Little Miss Matchmaker, huh?" He said, lighting up a cigarette.

"I guess. So then, I fell for the brother and we got together. But I still had to help my friends and then the brother found out just as I'd fallen in love with him…and he was really hurt, ended things with me…and now it hurts," I said glumly, my heart just spilling out in front of this stranger. It was bizarre.

"Shit, young love, eh? You should removed yourself from what you'd offered to do when you started falling for the brother," he reasoned.

"I know that. I know that now…" I almost laughed at my stupidity, then stopped. "But you know, those other two are two of my closest friends and they're so into each other, I felt like I had to, y'know?"

"Actually, yeah I get that…friendship loyalty," he said.

"You know you seem more sensible than the crowd you hang with, y'know, Ace and his guys. So why do you hang with them? Friendship loyalty?" I asked, trying to take the focus off of myself, feeling I'd shared too much.

"Something like that," he nodded. "Ace and the guys have stuck by me more than anyone else has in my life bar my brother and sister."

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah, but stop trying to get me to talk about myself," he laughed.

"I talked about myself," I prodded.

"Yeah…but I didn't ask you to," displaying some of that "Ace" sass.

"Touché," I laughed.

"So…where is it you really work, anyway?" He asked.

"The diner, Bette's Diner in town," I replied.

"No shit, my little sister works there," he said, a look of interest in your eyes.

"Lil?" I asked.

"No, Laurie Chambers," he corrected me, noticing my eyes grow wide. "Hey, she's the co-worker isn't she? The one you were talkin about?"  
"Um…," I said.

"Wait," he said, a look on his face as if he was thinking of something. I could practically hear the cogs turning in his head. "Are you Holly?"  
"Yup, that's right," I sighed. Of all the people in this damn town, I just spilled my guts to Chris's brother. Although, it did make sense, that familiar warmth I recognised in this guy's eyes.

"Chris's Holly. No shit, Laurie told me all about you. She really thinks a lot of you…and, Oh I just remembered another thing! You were the Holly who barfed at our place that time. She told me that, too."  
"Remind me to thank her, " I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you're hung up on Chris. How'd he get you?" he said.

"Chris is a really nice guy. An amazing guy, actually. One of the best out there," I set him straight.

"Fair enough," he said. "I should tell you though he's pretty hung up on you. Been moping around lately, a right little pain in my ass."  
"He won't talk to me," I told him.

"He's an idiot, a stubborn idiot," he laughed. "Chambers family trait, stubbornness."

"Too bad," I sighed.

"Give him time," He said, standing up as Ace called him to the pool table. "I'm Eyeball by the way."  
"Nice to meet you," I smiled at him as he walked away.

"Oh, " he turned back, as if he'd just remembered something. "So who is this guy Laurie's seeing then?! THAT she didn't tell me."  
I paused, unsure whether to tell him. What the hell, he seemed quite mature actually. "Gordie LaChance."

"What the hell? Him?!" He looked genuinely shocked. "That little yutz, no wonder Chris went spare. I might have to have a word."  
"Don't," I said. "Gordie is a good guy and he respects your sister, and as far as I can tell Chris is cool with it now."  
"Damn, LaChance?!" Eyeball muttered to himself as he walked away.

As promised, after last orders at the kiosk, I took Ace on in a game of pool.

"You win, kid, and we'll give you a ride home?" He told me.

"Shouldn't that be if I lose?" I retorted as the guys laughed.

"Funny," he said. "But fair enough, those are the rules then."

I lost. True to his word, Ace and Eyeball were pitched up in the car outside after Roddy closed up.  
"You're really gonna give me a lift home?" I asked.

"You lost, hop in," Ace said, motioning for Eyeball to move to create a space for me.

"Okay dokey, but you better drop me off round the corner. My mother wouldn't be happy to see me being dropped off by a bunch of hoods," I said, and looked at their faces. "No offence."

"So, you really not scared of me?" Ace asked as we drove.

"Sorry," I apologised. "But no."  
"…why not?" He asked, almost like a child.

"I don't think you'd hurt me.," I said honestly as he pulled over to let me out near my house on my instruction. "Plus, y'know, my friend Gordie told me a story that makes me really not afraid of you."  
"What? LaChance?" He asked.

"What?" I said, playing dumb with a smirk on my face, as if I hadn't said anything.

"You didn't hear nothing, so don't say nothing," Ace said, in a slightly warning tone.

"Sorry, you still don't scare me," I winked at him. "But I wouldn't say anything anyway. I promise."  
"I'll try and talk some sense into my brother," Eyeball smiled as Ace prepared to drive off.

"What that's about?" Ace asked as they took off.

A little further down the road I heard Ace yell "No shit, she goes with your brother?! That douche?"


	18. Chapter 18 We're Good

Chapter 18- We're good

The next night, I was working at Roddy's again. It was quite slow compared to the previous night, and Ace and co didn't bother to pay the joint a visit. As we locked up, Roddy and Bull got in Roddy's car and sped off, offering me a goodnight only. Perfect, I thought, I'll just walk home alone then and here's hoping I don't get raped or nothing.

Walking home, it was really dark and I cursed my mother for raising me in a small backwater town with far too much foliage for my liking. Anything could be in those bushes and trees. I was really starting to psych myself out, looking behind me as I walked forward I screamed as I bumped into something large. I started to fall back but hands grabbed me and pulled me to my feet before my ass hit the floor. I looked up into the eyes of Chris. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him and got lost in the relief of seeing him and also partly the relief that it was him and not a rapist. I snapped back to earth, but noticed that he hadn't pulled away, but that he hadn't hugged me back. Detaching myself and regaining my composure, I looked him in the eye. My feelings were swirling back to me and I wanted nothing more than to throw myself at him there and then, but I held back and said coolly "What are you doing here?"

"Laurie told me you'd been transferred to Roddy's and that you were doing night shifts, and I guess…" he stopped.

"What?" I probed.

"I didn't want you walking home alone by yourself…I was worried about you?" he said, quietly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," I said, trying to look nonplussed. "So I'm gonna walk you home."

We walked in silence for a while, and it started to bug me.

"You still mad at me, Chris?" I asked, bluntly.

"Holly…," he started, but my mouth went out of control and I went on a rant.

"Because…I know I shouldn't have kept it from you but…but…I agreed to help Laurie before I ever knew she was your sister. She's the first real best friend I've ever had and I just wanted to help her. Plus I knew Gordie was a stand-up guy so I couldn't understand why you'd have a problem and…"  
"Geez, breathe a little," he said.

"Sorry," I said.

"I'm sorry, too," he said, finally looking into my eyes. "It's just…you're the first girl I've ever really let in and I guess I'm a little more afraid of getting hurt than I thought I was. But also, what I said that day was partly raw emotion from just seeing my sister in bed with my best friend. For that I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken that out on you," he admitted.

"Chris, I would never intentionally hurt you. You're the first guy I've ever let in too," I said, reaching for his hand. Pulling me close to him, we breathed in each others scents. Drawing me in with his hand on the back of my head, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was heaven. The thing about first relationships is that you're given a taste of something wonderful, so when it's taken away from you you crave it, utterly crave it. This kiss was a thirst-quencher for me, and I pulled him closer to me, almost unwilling to let him go now that I had him back.

Breathless, he pulled back.

Still reeling from the kiss, I uttered "and I'm quenched."

He laughed. "You're weird…but I love you"  
"I love you too, you stubborn asshole"

Laughing, he drew me in for another kiss.

THE END.

(Got here eventually, eh?! Sorry if the ending was crappy, but I wanted it to end with a simple sweet act like him being worried about her cos I wanted to keep the story quite real…I didn't want it to take a big event like a fire or something to get them back together. Anyway, if you think the ending was crappy let me know and I'm sure I can rework it lol. I had fun writing this, and I still love the movie- hope you all enjoyed it!)


End file.
